Another life
by Trinityvista
Summary: Robert Pattinson's life with two girlfriends and the secret progressive, kinky relationship none of them can live with out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Robert! Come out here and look at this!" Courtney called back to him from outside on the terrace of their hotel room. While Serena still recovering from their night before hadn't made it pass the front room, was still passed out on the sofa where Robert laid her down.

The three of them had started out on what was only to be a six month excavation of six spots in the world they had never been before, spending no more, then a month at each. Fourteen months later they were now, smack in the middle of the French Rivera in Monaco's administrative area known as Monte Carlo. Monte Carlo is well known internationally as a playground for the rich and famous. It is widely known for its casinos, gambling, glamour, luxurious yachts and for sightings of wealthy businessmen and famous people. Serena having frequented all of France to search for lost family had suggested the spot as something they had to see.

"Be right there", he responded distractedly with a thicker English accent, only apparent when he is worried. He was checking his pockets and the shorts Serena had on, as well as Courtney's purse; for the seventeenth time, since leaving London. Forty-four grand, just as he'd placed it there yesterday in his navy blue leather wallet. He then continued to rifle through their American express cards and enormous stack of travelers' checks to inventory everything was there.

Now he wasn't necessarily worried that they would run out of money because the likelihood of such a thing was impossible between the three of them, but he was an insomniac who when he should be sleeping spent his time watching bad television. Recently he'd seen an expose on Dateline that showed how baggage handlers ransacked luggage.

**"Patti!"**

Courtney was excited and being mischievous now or she would never have called him that, he hates that nickname that his sisters had dubbed him.

He clucked his tongue softly, irritated. He'd have to check the suitcases in a minute after he appeased Courtney.

"What is it?" he asked, barely hiding his impatience. But as he stepped out the French doors, the view answered his question. The twelve-foot-wide terrace stretched nearly thirty feet forward, bigger than many hotels rooms they had known.

A marvel of craftsmanship and design with mosaic tiles and wrought iron railings, the terrace was merely the means of revealing the serene Port of Monaco lying beneath them in glittering splendor, with the Alps-Maritimes foothills backing that famous coastline. The view astonished them both into silence.

They glanced outward to the port to see Serena's newly acquired yacht "lady" (which she named like she names all objects she loves) and, now theirs as well, with people cleaning it and preparing it for their evening that was to begin the city's three week long celebration which was to end in the city of Nice for the three of them.

Courtney turned to watch him succumb to magical scene. Smiling, and trying to gently grasp and tame his hair that was blowing wildly in the wind, she said "See? Aren't you glad I dragged you out here?"

Sighing, he walked around behind her and slipping his hands under her bikini top pulled her into his arms and firmly back against his chest. "It's breathtaking", he agreed "Much prettier then the room"

Their room was indeed a disappointment not in size, a room that looked a hell of a lot like something out of a pre-renovation Hilton in the American Midwest. None of them cared, though-who minded if the furniture was tacky and the décor gold and gaudy.

"Look! There's the palace!" Courtney whispered reverently, pointing. Rob saw the palace, but only briefly. He'd fixated his eyes on _Le Casino_ and his fingertips on conducting Courtney's breasts like a Violin.

Barely kissing her under the ear he said, "I'm going to unpack and take some surprises I have for you both down to Lady". He went back inside and picked Serena off the floor to put her in bed. He thought he heard her roll off the sofa she was snoring loud now that she was face down on the floor and, to take inventory on those suitcases of course.

Courtney laid out on one of the double chaises and picked up her new favorite cocktail a bartender friend in Hollywood had made her one night called "It's just Sex". She unhooked her bikini, untied the sides of her bottoms and closed her eyes while the warm sun moistened her skin deliciously and thought about life a few years ago and how they all first met-never imagining life could have brought her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Courtney sipped her drink as the sun penetrated her nude body. She closed her eyes and listened to Robert carefully pick up a snoring Serena in the room, and started to get sleepy as a warm dew over took her body. A small band of sweat ran down between her legs, tickling her slightly swollen clit ever so gently, and causing an internal debate of whether to take the relaxing nap that she was so close to, or get up and give in to the dirty vicious need to molest her beloved's.

The nap. There will be time for that later with them.

She drifted off to sleep daydreaming about the time they all first met.

_The two girls arrived in San Diego on July 4__th__. Not knowing what to expect and fearful that this well thought out but impulsive act to move to California would actually work. After both coming out of very long and emotionally draining relationships they were not looking for anything committed or serious, but were definitely looking for a change from the life they were leading in their early twenties. _

_Serena was a traveling nurse, with goals of going abroad to assist in research studies. Courtney after doing all she could at a community college in Arizona, where they are from, decided to expand her education and pursue a long time interest in Art at UCLA._

_Serena's grandparents had died the previous year leaving her with an outrageous amount of money; they had saved over their lifetime as well as all of their life insurance. Serena, having grown up without money in her family and the opportunities wealth brought, decided to invest her inheritance in stocks and small businesses around the globe._

_Their first year in California went fast with Courtney diving ankle deep into school and acquiring an eclectic social mix at the university, Serena with the same fervor started to look more like a business man on Wall Street then a nurse, on the cell phone consistently. By the end of that first year they were changed more as people then they ever felt before. _

"_July 4__th__ is the following weekend" Courtney said while circling the date on the refrigerator calendar._

"_Let's crack the waves when then sun comes up that morning and take a mini vacation right there out on the sand, getting thrashed all day. We've worked so hard this year and I don't think we have both gone out surfing since Thanksgiving."_

"_Great. Idea." Serena yelled down happily from upstairs._

_That morning, the two of them with a slower pace then was normal slid their wetsuits on and headed to the beach with hangovers. The celebration of their first year began a littler earlier then they had planned with having some friends over for a barbecue which led to shots later in the night. _

"_So are you going to drive up to L.A. tonight to see Dump play at The Roxy? I know your specific audience is wanted pretty bad"_

_Serena giggled._

_Courtney scowled at her playfully._

"_Don't tease me Jello or I'll knock you off your board out there…..I know your still drunk"_

"_Seriously Courtney, you haven't had good sex since you were in Arizona last". Courtney started to protest something before Serena cut her off._

"_It doesn't count" Serena giggled._

"_Jello your one night stands don't count either."_

_Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Meh!"_

_They surfed through the better part of the morning and afternoon and decided to lie out on their towels. They both dozed off without even realizing it. Serena had taken her top off, she hated tan lines, and of course loved to be naked._

_Their neighborhood didn't have very many permanent residents and most houses around them were rented out for short periods of time, so they found themselves with neighbors and people on the beach very rarely. _

_Robert was staying with his friend who had just undergone knee surgery and needed help for the weekend. He lived about 8 houses down from Courtney and Serena. His friend had begged him to take his dog for a run along the beach since that was part of his daily routine. Robert trying to explain his religious beliefs against running found he was soon stretching on the deck of his friends' apartment. It wasn't that he was out of shape on the contrary he was in excellent condition, but his long legs were severely uncoordinated when it came to running. The treadmills were off limits to him at his home gym._

_Robert being dragged along the beach by the massive dog was coming up to the house he had heard last night. He had thought about crashing the party after walking down the beach a little ways and seeing some beautiful girls on the deck. His friend had told him though that the neighborhood was mostly filled with gay people and workaholics so it was rare to hear a party. He didn't like the idea either of seeming creepy, just appearing out of thin air from the beach, a barefoot shirtless stranger in his pajama pants._

_He thought the house definitely looked like someone gay might be living there. The patio deck decorated with flowered hanging pots, the scents of a jasmine plant hitting him in the breeze, bright orange colored patio furniture. Laughing to himself he thought maybe his friend's gay._

_As he got closer, his jaw dropped when he saw two gorgeous girls napping peacefully in the sand right in front of this house._

"_Could they be the pretty girls I saw last night?"_

_He didn't want to wake them seeing as how they were both topless and he was gawking, one lying on her stomach._

"_Unfortunately." _

"_They probably didn't expect anyone to be out here today."_

_A noisy bird above agitated the dog into a loud bark. The girl's breasts that were exposed bounced up quickly into view. She stood up disoriented by the sound to witness a guy who had been holding on to his dog's leash, was now being dragged in circles while the dog jumped and barked at a bird above. He landed flat on his back as the dog made one more aggressive swoop jump and dive. She ran quickly over to him forgetting her top was not on. _

"_Hey are you ok?" Serena asked leaning over him._

_Embarrassed tremendously and unable to take his eyes off her breasts, he stuttered sheepishly at her._

"_Um yeah yeah…I ugh was just taking my friends stupid dog for a walk. I wasn't staring or anything……at you both. I just didn't expect to see….well…yeah"._

"_I'm sorry". Still stealing looks at her breasts, feeling his cock start to twitch at the site of her nipples, and the ends of her hair tickling his bare chest, he tried to get up quickly and away._

"_So….uh yeah……I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you". Almost falling flat on his face again he dragged the dog with him and sprint uncoordinated as fast as he could back to his friend's house. Serena watched him shocked and smiling. While Courtney still slept peacefully. She could sleep through a train wreck if she was truly tired. _

"_Yellow wake up, I just saw the most gorgeous man and we have to go talk to him. I think he was a little embarrassed because he saw us laying her asleep topless."_

"_You go get em" Courtney said sleepy rolling over._

"_NO. You have to come too and see this guy."_

"_He's got an English accent". Tugging at Courtney's arm _

"_And he's hotter than Jim Sturgess"_

_Courtney popped up shocked at the blasphemy. "There's no way."_

"_It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, Serena, and by the way the hot tub needs to be drained so the cleaning lady can clean it." Courtney laid back down to resume her nap._

"_You're not listening." Serena rolled her eyes impatiently. "I'm so dead serious he's fucking perfect looking, seems a little awkward, but he's still gorgeous"._

"_Come with me and meet him you'll see". Serena pleaded. "Looks like he stumbled onto a porch a few houses down and if you agree let's invite him out tonight."_

Courtney woke up when she heard Billie Holiday began to play in the background of their room.

"_Must be bath time_" She thought.

She stood up with a smile thinking of all the wonderful things Robert did for them every day and how in love the three of them were. He sometimes drew Serena bubble baths that he loved sharing with her but if he couldn't, insisted on making it so that he could choose the scent of the body wash he would smell on her skin later, he loved to wash Courtney's hair as she did his, before bedtime. This was their life and sometimes none of them could believe it.

She got up still mischievous from earlier and sauntered into the suite. She caught him still counting traveler's checks. She draped herself like an expensive suit across his valise on the bed. "Our money is just fine, baby. But your sweet craves a little attention," she taunted softly.

In the beginning of their relationship Robert noticed that Courtney and Serena had nicknames for each other. Courtney's being Yellow and Serena's being Jello. Not wanting to be left out he gave them nicknames of his own on a hot night he considered to be delicious. For him having the two of them together like that was as "Sweet as Honey" and so Courtney became Sweet and Serena became Honey.

He grinned but kept counting and put a crumpled brown paper bag in his jacket pocket. She thought nothing of it since they smoked together occasionally but she couldn't smell anything coming from it.

"Has it come to this then?" she whined, melodramatically.

Serena teasing from the bathroom said "Even in the face of such a seduction, your neurotics have more appeal than Courtney's wet pussy?"

He grinned, he knew what kind of battle they were trying to engage him in right now, and he always won. He gripped her leg firmly catching her by surprise, moving his hand firmly up flipped her sarong to the side till he reached her warm, wet lips. "Of course not, Honey" he assured her with a monotone reply, whilst rubbing Courtney's clit with his thumb and stretching her inside with other fingers.

"But I want to get your surprises and the arrangements for tonight set up right away" he was smiling at Courtney now dangerously.

"I was hoping you'd like to arrange body parts right now", she purred and began, rotating her hips under his fingers while the onslaught of the coming orgasm was making her tremble.

Taking his hand away viciously, the devil, he licked his glazed fingers clean except for his thumb which he grazed across Courtney's lips. Courtney gasped and responded by kissing his thumb and begged with her eyes.

"Hold that thought. I need to take care of this _other _wad first". And then he was out the door with a triumphant smirk.

Turned on and put out by the teasing, Courtney headed towards her garment bag to retrieve the perfect pay back dress for that little stunt of his, and headed in to join Serena in the bath to get ready for their evening.


End file.
